I'll Wear Those Shoes And You Will Wear That Dress
by Ialwaysshipthedoomedones
Summary: 'And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how it could ever be any better than this' 2/3 parter


_ Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight. Lead me out on the moonlit floor. Lift your open hand and strike up the band, and make the fireflies dance. Silvermoon's sparkling, so kiss me_

He'd wanted to ask her for ages, but he never seemed to strike up the courage. He'd open his mouth, the words ready to roll of his tongue but then she'd look at him in _that_ way and all hope was lost. Her stare was penetrating, as though she could look straight through him and into his soul. It scared him more than he cared to admit, the way she knew him so well. But to him, her eyes were like windows. He could look right into them and see everything she felt, he could feel the words that she couldn't speak.

He could see her coming now, her hair fell perfectly even as she walked up the steep hill towards the park. Liam scraped his feet on the floor as the swing slowed down. His hands felt sweaty against the chains as he held on, pushing himself back and forth. Usually they're completely at ease with each other but he knows this is his last chance to ask her and he can't mess it up.

"Alright Leebugs?" Her smile is a refreshing and instantly Liam grins back at her as she sits down on the swing next to him, her converse shoes pushing against the floor and swinging her to and fro.

"Hiya Car" His voice oozes affection and it fills Carla with a warmth she doesn't often experience.

"Was there something-" "I was just gonna-" They spoke over each other before sharing a nervous laugh, Carla's eyes flickering between Liam and the scuff on her shoes.

"You first" Liam smiled

"Oh, I was just gonna ask if there was something you were wanted to say? Seemed pretty important on the phone"

"Actually, there was something. D'you fancy walking with me for a bit?"

Carla nodded in response, a small smile dancing on her lips at the thought of spending more time with him. They wondered away from the walk, their steps in complete sync, shoulders almost touching as they walked close together.

"Carla, will you come to my prom with me?" Liam interrupted her a while later, knowing he had to say it or he never would. The atmosphere had gone from relaxed and full of banter to much more tense in just seconds. She couldn't bring her eyes to look at him and he knew he'd crossed the line.

"I dunno Liam, proms not really me is it?"

"Why not? You always say you like dressing up smart, you just don't like admitting it. Come on Carla, I really want you to come"

"What about Sarah?"

"Sarah?"

"Well I'm sure she'd have something to say about you taking another girl to prom"

"Why would I care what she thinks?"

"I thought you and her were.. Y'know"

"Me and Sarah? Are ya kidding me? I have got standards Carla, besides there's only one girl I've got my eye on"

Carla felt her heart flutter at his words but she still couldn't fully believe they were about her. He frustrated her so much, played games with her mind so often that she wasn't sure where they stood. He spoke to her like she was the most precious girl in the world, treated her like a delicate jewel he was scared to lose. But then he flirted with girls under her nose and it felt like a stab in her heart each and every time. She wasn't stupid, she knew what people said. Love didn't exist to silly little fifteen year old school girls, especially not rough, estate kids like her. But she'd been there, she'd felt it and she knew you couldn't put an age limit on feelings like this.

"And what am I supposed to wear to this prom anyway Liam?" She argued, ignoring his last words "I don't exactly have the ball gowns and high heels your usual high school prom queen would wear do I?"

"I'll buy you one, 'Chelle could help you choose. Besides, you'd look good in a bin bag Car"

"Shut up, softy" She nudged him in the ribs but even Carla couldn't stop the smile from seeping across her defined features.


End file.
